You Brought Me Back
by giraffes17
Summary: For those of you who keep checking. Another: What if JT never died! story. I'll be honest. I have no idea where this story is going, so I can't really give a summary. But please try it. JT doesn't die. How can one of those stroies be bad?
1. 1 Pondering

**Hey yall :) **

**So this is my first story.**

**I kinda became dissaponted after I had finished reading all the good Jibety stories here. I kept checking back wanting more. Then, I finally realized I should write one myself. "Don't wait for change to happen. Be the change you want to see." (I think Emma said that once… or something like that)**

**So I am a new follower of the show, since season 9. I heard about JT and Liberty and immediately became obsessed. **

**SO, sorry for my little backstory. But ya I am going to do a Jiberty fic. **

**I think at least one chapter is going to be what I think yall call a "songfic." This is NOT going to be a "one-shot" (sorry, had to use some fan fiction lingo I picked up from literally being addicted to this site). And it is going to be, of course, a fantasy in which JT lives. I think this is going to be quite long. So stay with me. And I PROMISE you: I will never forget about this no matter what. If it takes me a while to update, I am sorry. I have school. But I will update as soon as I can!  
**

**Here we go!**

(JT POV)

It was one of those times when you know your dreaming. One, because it kept replaying in my head. Two, because sometimes, the ending changed, for the better of course, because I didn't think the big finale in my dream could be any worse than reality. Yes. I may be dreaming, but I remember exactly what had happened.

Pissed. It both described _how_ I was feeling and _why_ I was feeling it. I started to wipe Johnny DiMarco's pee off of my car with my white shirt, when I heard the red-headed kid behind me mumble something. Then rapid footsteps_. Running_ footsteps. A mumble and footsteps. The last I heard before I felt a sharp pain in my back, followed by warm blood flowing down. I collapsed against the car door.

Before my vision began to blur, I saw the two punks running away. I lay there, trying to keep everything straight. Where was I? Outside… of Liberty's. Why was I here? Liberty. To tell Liberty I love her. I swear someone should make this into a movie. I lay there. There was nothing I could do. I would die here. Dead. Gone forever. This was my last moment and I was just laying here thinking? I tried to move. My pinky finger was all that would budge, I couldn't even describe the pain I was feeling in my back right now. Couldn't I just die already? I wish it were over. Hurry up JT! Get on with it!

I heard a thump. Before I knew what was happening, I felt someone's arms around me, pulling me forward. And screaming. I couldn't process what they were saying. I wanted to know who my savior was, that is, if it wasn't too late. I opened my eyes (I hadn't even realized they were closed) and everything was a blur, but I could make out the person's figure. And I knew it well. It was none other than Liberty VanZandt. She was crying and screaming for help. She was holding me in her arms. Not exactly in a gentle way, but figuratively, it was quite romantic.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Now in my dreams, I had jumped up and declared my love for Liberty. In another we ran off and got married. We had five kids in the next. Back in reality, I had been stabbed in the back after stabbing Liberty in the heart. Not really the ending I had preferred. Was it that big of a mistake? Was that why I couldn't get those five to ten minutes out of my head? Maybe that was it. Maybe I was dead and this was my punishment. I had to spend eternity dwelling on what _might_ have happened. What _might_ have happened if I had risked it. What _might_ have happened if I had gone out on a limb. What _might_ have happened if I had just manned up and told Liberty that I was absolutely crazy – no, crazy wasn't good enough – absolutely insane for her. Too late now.

Or was it? Maybe I was alive. Maybe I was just dreaming, like in my sleep. That's it. I was asleep and I was dreaming. Just keep telling yourself that JT. Maybe it will happen.

So, the dream apparently stopped replaying. It was almost like I was… thinking. You can't really think in your sleep can you? It all seemed like pretty logical thinking to me. But what else could it be? Here I was, having a controversial conversation with myself; in Heaven or sleep I didn't know.

I tried to wake myself up from whatever I was in. I tried to think of reality. Liberty sprang into my head. Liberty, the girl I was in love with, yet I was too much of a coward to admit it, possibly killing myself because of that cowardice. I was in love. Can you even feel love in dreams? I don't think so… That's it. I am in love. Presently. I love Liberty. I love Liberty. I kept repeating the thought in my head. Eventually, I started to become aware of my surroundings. I heard a steady beeping, I felt a cool softness. I was somewhere. I was alive. And Liberty was what brought me back.

**Hey. Hope yall liked the first chapter. Sorry if you prefer dialogue, but I always wondered what JT was thinking in those last few moments. That is why I am entitling this chapter: Pondering. If anyone at all is out there reading this, I am doing it for you. **

**Please review, it would mean the world to me. Sorry if I'm not that awesome of a writer to you. **

**I have no idea where this story is going, so just hang in there. I am going to TRY to update once a day. I cannot wait for tomorrow! **

… **I think I may have chapter two up tonight. ;)**

**Love yall. **

**PS: I added that last sentence when I was going over it. I thought it was cute :) **

**ALSO: This story is dedicated to: Soldier for the living. I love you! Go check out Soldier for the living's stories, they are the latest (some continuing) Jiberty stories here. You are my inspiration. PS to you: update your last amazing story! **

**Bye!**


	2. 2 Everything, Yet Nothing, has Changed

**Hey!**

**This chapter is, again, dedicated to Soldier for the living, but ALSO to RippedIntoPeices. It may have just been a "Plz update" to you, but to me it was the world. Thank you :) **

**Again, no idea where I am going with this. So, again, stick with me.**

**I hope people are reading this. I am doing THIS instead of my Lit. Homework. (Tough decision, but I sided with this)**

**Enjoy yall :) **

(LIBERTY POV)

It was amazing how fast things had changed. I sat here miserably, waiting. It wasn't that I hated this. I really didn't. I was just sick of the anticipation. At any moment, things could change for the worse or for the better. And as of now, the odds were they would change for the worse.

I felt like I should be here, even if the guy did break my heart and put me in misery for Lord knows how long. I have known him since grade 7, and even if he didn't love me when we first met or when we last met, he still had, at one point anyway. That meant something. I should be here. I didn't care how many times Mia came bursting through the heavy doors to yell at me a while longer. I should be here. But there was no progress. JT had been in a coma for weeks now, and nothing has changed. Not even the steady beeping of the heart monitor. It had a sort of rhythm to it now, I had it memorized, or at least stuck in my head where I could never retrieve nor erase it. Beep. Beep- Beep. Beeeep. Beep.

I sat here for hours after school every day. Not in the waiting room, but in JT's hospital room on the little couch (more of a bench with a pillow) by the wall. I came back the day after… it…had happened and had asked to visit JT. He had surprisingly recovered from the emergency surgery he had gone into at 2:00 am. When the nurse had asked my name, I simply told her Liberty and her smile brightened. I never really gave it a second thought. So now it became a routine of mine. I just sat. I just stared at him. It was all I could do. I had finished all the crying I could without dehydrating myself to death. Sometimes I didn't care if I did. But the crying was over. There was a drought in my tear glands.

I couldn't bring myself to look at his face. I stared at is hands mostly. Those gentle hands. Sometimes, if I stared at them long enough, I would swear I had seen them move slightly. It had been happening over and over the past week. I blamed it on my lack of rest.

But it was Monday afternoon. I had gotten plenty of sleep over the weekend. And I still kept thinking I saw his hand – wait. That time it really had. I saw his finger twitch. The pinky. Come on JT. Move again to prove I'm not going crazy.

Turns out I'm still sane.

His hand gripped the depressing white hospital sheets. He made a low moan. I stopped breathing, fearing I would miss more, fearing it was all in my head.

He opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then glanced around. His eyes met mine and I screamed (you would too okay?).

I closed my eyes as a nurse came rushing in. I thought to myself, concentrating. This isn't real Liberty. You are dreaming. Soon you will wake up. You. Are. Dreaming. I peeked, opening one eye.

The nurse was rushing around; checking IV's and machines and trying to make JT regurgitate his breathing tube. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I closed them both. Nope. I still wouldn't believe it. What? Did JT and I have a telepathic connection now? I shut my eyes once again.

Open. Still there.

Close. Calm down Liberty.

Open. Still there.

Close.

Open.

Close.

"Liberty?" a soft, scratchy voice said, "What on earth are you doing?"

Open.

JT was staring back at me with a confused face. A quite typical JT face I might add. Apparently, the nurse had left the room.

"I'm… I'm dreaming" I said.

He laughed. And he smiled. I missed them both. I just had to join in on the joy fest. My frown turned and his smile became brighter. We must have been stopped in time like that for at least half a minute.

"Liberty?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes. His voice was getting stronger.

"…Umm… Ya JT?" I asked slowly, curious and hopeful.

"Would you mind fluffing my pillow?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

I sighed but giggled to myself. Same old JT. A few minutes ago, JT was lying unconscious in a hospital bed. Now he was joking like his old self, acting as if he had never been stabbed. As if I had never confessed my love for him. When I dreamed of his waking, it usually contained a very awkward conversation about that. How he could never love me again as I did him. How he had a girlfriend. Did he not remember anything? Just joking and making me laugh. It was amazing how fast things had changed.

I walked over to fluff the poor kid's pillow.

"Hey, fluff it more on that side." He told me.

"I live to serve." I replied with a sarcastic smile. I really couldn't stop the smiling.

I leaned over the bed to get to the other side of his precious pillow, when JT the Cowardly Boy did something completely out of the ordinary.

I reached over the bed, my face inches from JT's. Talk about awkward? He eyed me with the guiltiest, smiling look I had ever seen. He looked like a little boy who had thrown his broccoli under the table to the family dog while his parents weren't looking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked bewildered.

In response, he put his hand behind my neck and pulled me toward him. And kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss I think I have ever had in my life. It was one of those ones when you can really tell what the other person is feeling. Too much tongue meant he only wanted you for the making out. But when you could feel him smiling like an idiot, you knew it was love.

We finally broke apart and he looked me in the eyes beaming.

"Can you fluff my pillow? Don't underestimate me so much Lib." He said breaking the silence.

It was amazing how nothing had changed.

**What did yall think? I didn't really like this one as much; it just didn't flow as well. But maybe it's just me because I wrote it an all. The way they ended up kissing… I don't know. I hoped you guys liked it. Tell me what you think (PS I am NOT good with constructive criticism. Be gentle… like JT's hands. Haha, that part was pretty cheesy huh?). But it was a lot of pressure. It sounded Jt-ish to me though. **

**This one was short. Well the last one was too. Sorry for that. They will get longer I promise. Stick with me! I think I may make that my motto.**

**Oh! I forgot to add this on the last chapter:**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters. Ha, I wish.**

**So, review if anyone is even reading this. I just learned how to use all this yesterday. Apparently, a few people form the US have read this, even a couple from Canada. And one from Nicaragua… So to that one Nicaraguian(?) I love you!**

**See you guys tomorrow night :) **

**Love yall!**


	3. 3 Seventh Chips and Stomach Flips

**I am so unbelievably super sorry… to all 5 of my little readers. **

**I had a pretty hectic week last week so I promised I would update this weekend. I'm a big procrastinator, I know. But I stayed home sick today, so I shall now update this amazingly beast story of mine. Ha. **

**So this chapter is dedicated again to Soldierfortheliving. Ok, why don't we just make the whole friggin story dedicated to him/her. **

**So this chapter is actually dedicated to Aqumarine304 and my #1 Australian viewer! AH! International! How many can say they have Nicaraguians (actually Nicaraguans, but I think Nicaraguian makes them sound all reptiley and cool… I'm not weird, I promise.) and Australians reading their story? Ya, probably a lot. **

**So this shall be JT's POV. I may switch, but who really knows?**

**Weeee'rrrrreeeee….. OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! Nah, we are actually off to read the story. **

(JT POV)

I am an absolute genius. Really, sometimes I surprise even myself. 'Can you fluff my pillow?' Brilliance. And I came up with it within five minutes of waking from a coma.

I really couldn't stop smiling. Have you ever had that happen to you? I can't wipe this grin off my face, and I love it. A lot had happened in the last 10 minutes.

_"Can you fluff my pillow? Don't underestimate me so much Lib." He said breaking the silence. Her mouth hung open, she exhaled then formed it into a little smile. But the silence remained. The smile left her face and she glanced to the corner of the room, thinking. Her eyes came back to me. Liberty just stared at me, expressionless for a minute. I thought she may pass out. I thought she might smile. I thought she might hit me over the head with her bookbag. She didn't do any of those. _

_She cried. _

_Like flat out bawling. _

_I knew I should apologize, but since I wasn't sure what I should apologize for, I went with my best bet. I apologized for EVERYTHING. _

"_Libery, I am so sorry. I don't think you'll ever know how sorry I am for everything that happened. I will have to live knowing that I hurt you in so many ways for the rest of my life. I am sorry for the baby. I am sorry for the drugs. I am sorry for the adoption. I am so sorry for leaving you during all of it. But I never stopped caring. I had Toby check up on you the whole time. I kept worrying that you were in danger. I told Toby I was concerned for the baby, but I think he saw right through it. But I shouldn't of had to be there for you through Toby. So mostly I am sorry I denied caring for you. I am sorry for Mia, I am sorry I almost left without telling you this."_

_I took a breath. Liberty kept staring with tears in her eyes. She had stopped crying, but it looked as though she might bust at any moment. Her lips formed what I think could burst into a smile if I kept going. _

"_But you should know, I wasn't leaving you twice. The first time I left, I went after Mia. The second time I left, I went after you. When you told me you loved me I was shocked and didn't know what to say. It's no excuse, I know. But that's why I was out there; I was looking all over freaking Toronto for you. I was going to tell you… I love you too." _

_Both her eyes and mount broke down. Now she was crying. But she was smiling. That old Liberty smile only I could bring to her face when she was upset. The same smile no one had seen in a long time. She was doing the same cry the girl from the Notebook does in the commercial. That cry where you laugh and smile but still break down. All for some guy that doesn't deserve you._

"_And I'm not denying it now. I don't know why I did then. You were right, I am a complete idiot. Some idiot who got myself stabbed and left the one person in the world who matters most to me for a girl you could find twenty more of down the street. You are amazing Liberty and I would be an even bigger idiot if I lost you on my second and last chip."_

_I had never admitted any of that to anyone in the world, not even myself. But it was the cold hard truth._

_Liberty came over from the bench she had been sitting on and kissed me. In my mind, I started going crazy. _

_She pulled away. "It's more like your seventh and last chip." She said matter-of-factly. _

_Now it was my turn to cry. No, no JT. You're a guy. Still, my eyes watered like crazy. I was so unbelievably happy right now. I couldn't believe I had almost lost her. I wanted to go marry this girl right about now. _

I laid there, still smiling to myself, still playing the flashback in my head. But this time, the ending was the same. The perfect fairy tale ending that you would see in a Disney princess movie. I could grow to like this. It was like a little "The best of Liberty and JT" video playing constantly in my head.

Liberty had left about an hour ago to inform every one of my waking. I stayed here smiling like an idiot as nurses gave me strange looks when they came by. They probably thought I was a mental patient.

This seemed way too unreal though. Was I dreaming still? I pinched myself.

Nope.

Maybe it seemed so unreal because I was actually happy for a change. Correction: Insanely happy. I hadn't been truly happy since… well I guess since that summer. That summer literally changed my life. I became a true father that summer. I had got a girl pregnant in high school. I was the kind of guy everybody looked down on. But that summer… was officially the best time of my life. But during school, in my beat up car, after Liberty told me… from then on I just had this feeling in my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was. At first I thought it was maybe butterflies from the news. But it never went away. Not after the drugs, what I really thought would cure it. Not after the adoption, or even Mia. Mia made it worse actually. I had soon realized that it was Liberty. Not actually Liberty, but what I did to her. I blamed the pregnancy on me, and I couldn't live with myself. When I had started dating Mia, I thought I would forget about Liberty and everything would be fine. Thinking about it now made me realize how much more of an idiot I was. Forget about Liberty? Please. Dating Mia hurt Liberty worse. I hadn't known I was still mad at myself until that feeling in my stomach got worse every time I just saw Mia. It lightened when I saw or talked to Liberty. Why hadn't I realized? I guess I thought it was just a coincidence.

But today, the feeling went away. The moment I had kissed Liberty. The moment everything got better. My stomach stopped hurting… and started flipping.

**Ah! Did you like it? I kinda like this one. I'm totally in love with the title. **

**I hope yall liked it! **

**Do you guys know what I was talking about with the notebook commercial? Well they always play the same commercial whenever they show the movie on ABC. And whats her face does this little cry when Noah says "I want all of you, forever." Go look it up.**

**So during JT's little… what would you call it? Love declaring speech. Ya. So during that, I didn't put any description. At first that was accident. But now I am saying it was on purpose because I want you to imagine how he was saying it. **

**So ya. Pretty darn proud of myself. **

**I think I MIGHT know where I am going with this story. But who knows, it will probably change in the next 5 minutes. But I can promise it will be long. Again sorry for the extremely late update!**

**Love yall :) **


	4. 4 AP Love Math

**Who else agrees that the first part of the second part of season 10 was pretty epic?**

**Leaving the present… And into past Degrassi. **

**Welcome! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my absolutely amazingly fantastic 22. I love you all so much!**

**So this chapter is in Liberty's POV. Who really knows what will happen? I sure don't. **

**Let Jiberty… commence. **

(LIBERTY POV)

I drove back to the hospital with Emma, Manny, and Toby in the car. I knew the way so well, I didn't even have to think about where I was going. Which was good, because my mind was so side tracked, we should have gotten in a wreck ages ago. They were all ecstatic when I informed them of JT's waking. I offered to drive them all to the hospital. After all, I needed some time to think.

I so couldn't describe how I felt right now. I felt… amazing. I felt sad. Mad. I felt confused, and I felt certain.

I felt in love.

My baby daddy/drug abuser/lover/stabbing victim just awoke from his coma and declared his love for me. My life was never supposed to end up this way. I was the smart one. I would always be the smart one. I thought I would never have any friends, let alone a boyfriend. But I did, and my life seemed to get pretty frantic pretty fast. But it was all worth it. I know you hear people say that and think, what they went through could never really be worth it. Well, it was. This sounds cheesy, but all that just made me- us- stronger. And that one kiss… it was basically like Thanksgiving. So, since I couldn't stop smiling, I felt pretty amazing.

But I was pretty sad too. When I left the hospital, all these memories and thoughts kept rushing back into my head. The drugs, the kid, giving up the kid, leaving me. He hurt me. But, he _had _apologized. I know an apology can't make up for it, but that apology… I mean, wow.

Remembering those times got me pretty mad too. But I realized, as much as I wanted it to be, it wasn't just his fault. It was mine too. I was always blaming it on him, and he even took the blame. I would have to remember to apologize for that later. I hadn't realized how much I had hurt _him_.

So after all that, it's only natural for a girl to feel pretty mixed up. Kid, check. Drugs, check. Adoption, check. New girl, check. Stabbing, check. Coma, check. Declaration of one's love, che – Good lord. I swear, I could be the season finale of 16 and Pregnant. What did all this even mean? Was I supposed to run back into his arms and pretend like nothing ever happened?

Heck ya I was.

Seriously, as much as I tried, I couldn't stay mad at that boy.

But as confused as I was right now, I still felt certain that me and JT were just… right. We weren't perfect, but I loved it that way. It wasn't as much of a rush when everything is perfect. When he's perfect, when you're perfect, when everything that happens to you is perfect. Boring much? I guess a relationship with JT Yorke can really give you that kind of opinion on these things.

So, I guess if you get out a piece of paper and add all these feelings up, the answer will always equal love.

I didn't need to double check my work on this one.

(EMMA POV)

Apparently Liberty hadn't noticed me staring at her the entire car ride. I watched as her mouth turned into a smile, then a frown. I watched as her eyes turned from skeptical to sweet. Manny and Toby were arguing about something in the back, so I took the time to ask Liberty what I had been pondering the last twenty minutes.

"Liberty, what are you thinking about?"

She snapped back to reality. "What? Oh, nothing why?"

I didn't bother to answer her question. I looked her in the eyes while she took frequent glances at me.

"Are you okay?"

"… Of course I am Emma."

The way she hesitated proved my theory that something was up.

"Ok, just checking. So did you and JT talk when he woke up?"

She looked puzzled. "Ya, ya we talked a bit."

"About what?" I must have said it too quickly.

"Nothing – Emma what are you getting at?"

I was getting at something alright. Toby had told me a few days later why JT had gone outside. He told me how he still loved her, how he never cared about Mia, and about their stupid oatmeal analogy.

"Sorry. I was just wondering… Does he remember what happened?"

"Pretty sure," she said tersely.

"So why was he outside anyway?" I thought that if anything had happened between them, this would be the biggest hint to let her know I had an idea of what was going on.

"Emma," she said sighing, but with a small smile forming on her lips, "What do you know?"

"The question is what don't I know Liberty! What did you two talk about?" I asked excitedly.

"Well…" she looked timid, wondering if she should go on, "There wasn't exactly much talking going on," She said, slowly curving her mouth into a giant smile. The teenager in both of us came out.

I gave a little squeal and she giggled.

"You two kissed!" I shrieked joyfully.

Manny and Toby whipped around. "Excuse me?" Toby exclaimed. "Did you just say the 'K' word?" Manny asked.

Liberty and I just laughed. Eventually, we got her to tell us the whole story. It was so adorable. According to her, it all happened about five minutes after he woke up.

Toby owed me three bucks.

**FINITO!**

**And scene. Did you like it? Love it! (Preferred choice) Hate it? (You will lose respect points from me) Well, I was pretty darn fond of it. Next chapter will be up soon, because FOR ONCE, I actually know what I am going to do! Or at least THINK what I am going to do. Who really knows?**

**Again, our motto? Stick with me! I think that's a pretty good personal life motto too.**

**Ok, and sorry if I am making this seem all happy lovey dovey all the time. Don't you worry, it is about to get pretty rough, I can promise that.**

**You have NO idea how many green squigilly lines are on this document right now. I have so many incomplete sentences, I can't even count. Verbs are my best friends.**

**DISLCAIMER: Don't own Degrassi. Or 16 and Pregnant. If I acquire the rights to any TV shows any time soon, I'll let yall know.**

**So, until next time! (Which, again, shall be sooooooon….)**

**Love yall :) **


	5. 5 Jello and Hello

**Gosh why are these taking so long?**

**I seriously hate when stories take forever to update.**

**How are you? I'm good. **

**Just checked and I am so super excited to dedicate this chapter to my one and only Jamaican reader! YES! I'm loving it. (ba da ba ba baaaaa) Remember to tell your international friends and family!**

**Pretty excited to get back into Jiberty mode tonight. Ha, I love how my computer now recognizes Jiberty as a word. **

**So this is in JT's POV. I would like to thank the other Jiberty stories here for the idea for the chapter. BUT, I think mine may go a tad differently.**

(JT POV)

I ate my jello in complete delight.

I had always hated the orange kind, but hey, why should I let that spoil my wonderful mood? One hour thirty two minutes and eighteen seconds ago, Liberty and I had kissed. Alright, I'm kidding about the time, I didn't check right after we kissed. But I had estimated and have been keeping track since. Anyway, after the tears and the apologies, we had just sat there, talking. Just like we used to. It reminded me of the times in the summer that we had done that. Almost every night, I would sneak into her bedroom window and we would just lay there and talk for hours. I loved those times. I missed them.

It felt so good to hear her laugh at me again, to smile and giggle every time I told lame jokes and said cheesy pick-up lines to her. I couldn't even remember the last time I made her laugh. I missed it.

God, I missed her.

Nurses would come in to check on me and I would smile constantly. I would laugh when they said hello. As I sat there contemplating and eating my jello, I realized that absolutely nothing could ruin my mood.

Then fate came a knocking.

Mia walked through the door wearing her regular childish smile and sporting a very enthusiastic Bella around her leg.

I knew she would come eventually, but I hoped it would be later, giving me enough time to come up with something to say. What was I supposed to say? I'm sorry, but when waking from my coma, I sort of kind of not really cheated on you with Liberty. Bummer, right? Hope we can still be friends.

I did not want to do this. I couldn't hurt her, but I was on a roll of doing quite courageous things today. I had to man up. I had to tell her. Maybe she wouldn't take it hard? Oh please. Maybe I can fly too. Who am I kidding?

"Hey JT. Um, how are you?" She asked with an encouraging grin.

I noticeably glanced around at all IV's and tubes. "Swell." I said with a smile.

She laughed and came over to kiss me. She leaned in, but I turned away, Liberty's face flashing through my mind. She looked confused and I braced myself.

"Mia, we need to talk." Well that will make her feel better, JT, good job. _Swell_.

Bella then poked her head over the top of the bed and flashed me a very tooth deprived smile. "JT! I lotht my two front teeth!" She said with a lisp.

I gave a small grin. Bella wouldn't break me. I couldn't let her. "Good for you Bella."

Mia realized my curtness. "Bella, sweetie, can you be a big girl and wait outside for Mommy?"

Bella shuffled out, leaving Mia and I alone. Mia glared at me.

"Is something wrong?" She said with both sadness and anger in her voice.

"Mia," Ok, I am just going to say it, rip the band aid off, "I love Liberty." I couldn't describe the face she made. Her mouth dropped and opened slightly in disbelief. The angry act had left her face and now her natural emotions were coming out. She looked like she could cry. But, I had to choose: Let Liberty cry over Mia, or let Mia cry over Liberty. Her eyes urged me to go on.

"I am so sorry Mia. But I have always loved her. As much as I would have denied it in the past, I was using you. I thought that maybe if I moved on, she would be easier to get over. But it made it worse. I feel like a jerk for playing you all this time, and I am so unbelievably sorry. But, I realized something when I was stabbed. I realized that I would have left this world without telling her. Without telling Liberty it was her I loved. It made me realize how short life is, and how you need to do and say things when you have the chance. You may never get it again. We both just wasted time together when we could have been with someone who made us happier."

I hoped she wouldn't take the last sentence the wrong way. I also hoped this constant word vomiting habit of mine would pay off with Mia as it did with Liberty.

The tears in her previously watery eyes must have made their way back to her tear ducts, because they certainly never left her eyes. She just stared at me blankly, then sighed and walked over to me.

"Do you remember when I made you watch Mean Girls with me?" She asked while staring at the floor.

Of course I remembered. It was one of the worst movies I had ever seen. Liberty would have never made me watch it. Mia spent the whole time yelling the word slut whenever Rachel McAdams walked on screen.

"Ya." I responded.

"And do you remember how I kept telling you that Lindsey Lohan deserved to get the guy, and that Regina didn't really deserve him?" She glanced up then continued without my response. "Well," She said looking back at her shoes, "If we were in Mean Girls, I would definitely be rooting for _Liberty_ to get the guy and yelling slut whenever _I_ walked on screen." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I think deep down, I always knew. I just didn't want to believe my instincts; I wanted to keep believing you were perfect and that you loved me… and only me. "

"Mia, I am so–"

"JT," she said cutting me off, "I get it. We weren't meant to be. But you and Liberty, you two are perfect. I should be the one who's apologizing."

What on earth did she need to be sorry for? I was the one who treated her like crap, who pretended I cared about her as much as I did. She had done nothing wrong to me. "Wh-"She cut me off once again.

"For holding you back, JT."

I was stunned. Absolutely stunned. Mia gave me hug and I wondered how long she had known. Surely she had been suspicious before this moment. She beamed at me.

"Just promise me two things." She said mischievously.

"Anything." I said with a small laugh.

"One. You cannot lose her again."

Was she serious? I think so… I sure can pick em. I desperately wished she would find a guy someday who would see this side of her. A caring, compassionate side, I sure knew I had never seen.

I laughed. "I can swear on that one."

"And two." She said with an obviously forced straight face, ignoring me. "I get to be a bridesmaid at your wedding." She giggled.

"Deal." I said smiling. We hugged again, I kissed Bella goodbye, and she was gone.

I snapped back to reality. Yes, it was so unreal, it required me to snap back. Why was she so cool with this? Did she even like me that much? She seemed to. Was all this even that big of a deal? _I_ had sure thought so. Or maybe, just maybe, she was a good person who wanted what was best for , getting that off my chest got me into an even better mood.

I picked up my orange jello.

**DONE.**

**How did yall like it? Huh? I can't hear you! Maybe you should REVIEW! Yes, I quite like that idea. **

**Before I forget - DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or Mean Girls or the characters. I may own the DVD, but not them. **

**Kidding I don't really have the DVD.**

**So anyway, I hope you liked it. Had to be done. But ya, in all the other stories, Mia slaps him, and/or yells at him and/or Liberty. I decided to be different. INDIVIDUALITY!**

**Be yourself guys. **

**Ya, that's right. I don't just provide great stories, I provide some darn good life lessons as well.**

**Til next time! **

**Chao!**


	6. 6 Why Sweet Jelly, You Never Stopped

**Hi hi :)**

**So… I'm back! And ready to write another FANtastic FANfiction! **

**- ^ Cleverness ^**

**How are you? I'm pretty good, thank you. So, I realized, while checking on my other chapters, that I actually never dedicated a chapter to my reptilian Nicaraguian. I am super sorry! Therefore, this chapter is beautifully dedicated to you. Thank you!**

**So this shall be in Liberty's POV, and from what I predict, it will switch around, most likely not in JT's though. Far too much confliction. **

**Oh, how I love all my green squigglies. Oooh, and red ones. **

**So my computer now recognizes: Jiberty, Nicaraguians, and squigglies. Thank you :)**

**Enjoy yall!**

**Wrote that part a while ago. SOOOO Sorry this has taken so long! I don't know where the time has gone!**

**AAAAANNNDDD…**

(LIBERTY POV)

Two 75 plus year old men, one 7 year old girl, 1 paralyzed woman, and at least 3 nurses = the people Emma, Manny, and Toby gave heart attacks to on their desperate quest for JT.

When they finally reached JT's floor, they immediately calmed down… a bit. The three took turns visiting.

Emma went first, crying when she saw JT lying in the hospital bed. Emma spent the most time with him of the trio. Manny went in and hugged that boy at least a dozen times. And lastly, Toby entered. I could have sworn I saw them both shed a tear, but the otherwise overlooked tears were wiped away quickly.

I thought that after the three had said their… hellos – is there even a word for when a friend wakes from a coma? – to JT, we would leave and let him rest.

But do things every go as I predict?

"Liberty," Toby began after exiting JT's room, "He wants to see you."

Manny giggled, but a quick glare from Emma silenced her. Giggle all you want Manny, this is most likely his explanation. His explanation for acting completely out of the ordinary. For loving me again, an act that was awfully out of the ordinary for JT Yorke.

But was JT Yorke ever ordinary?

These rhetorical questions of mine are going to drive me insane one day.

Bracing myself, I came into view of JT. He looked better after the hour of my absence. His face had returned to its normal shade, and he seemed more pompous and relaxed, as he always was. Was. Before all of _this_. I guess I should have given all that a nickname a long time ago. All the things that happened to us I mean. I think, from now on, I will call our disastrous yet wonderful past, Sweet Jelly. Jelly was what caused all this. It was my fault he was in here anyway. Well, if what he said was true. Had he really been looking for me outside? Or was he simply leaving and thought that this would be a more interesting way of telling his story. Because JT Yorke could never be ordinary.

So there I was. I found myself sitting on that bench again. The bench that had acquired sentimental value to me. Where it started and ended.

I wasn't looking at him, but my shoes that I had found so interesting today. But I couldn't keep my eyes off of him for long, never could. I risked a glance and noticed that he was seconds away from laughing. He was eyeing me with intense humor.

"What? What is so funny?" I asked, unwillingly breaking into a laugh on the word funny.

"You just look so guilty!" His voice was definitely stronger. He laughed in his own humor, but after seeing me return to my solemn demeanor, eyed me cautiously. He was breaking everything apart in his head. Reading me like an open book. He was always able to do that with me. Dissecting all my feelings and thoughts, he told me once it came naturally to him. He said he could do it with certain people, those people being… me.

"Liberty… Are you mad at me? Did I, did I upset you? Did I do something wrong?" He sputtered out like a broken sprinkler. He looked seriously worried now.

"What? You didn't do anything wrong JT. You shouldn't feel bad. I understand if you want to take it all back. Just hurry up, prove me right and I'll leave. "

"But I don't want you to leave Liberty." He said with a small chuckle, clearly thinking I was joking. He then switched his mode to serious, a difficult feat. "I never wanted to leave you, and I never will. You know perfectly well I don't want to leave you, nor do I like accepting that you were right and I was wrong. For the first time in our crazy relationship, I'm the one who's right."

He was right, I never should underestimate him. He spread his arms. I had to calm myself immediately to keep from squealing as I rushed to hug him, trying, in all my excitement, not to hurt him.

"So when do you get out of here?" I asked quickly, blurting out, "I miss you."

"The doctor said I could leave in about a week. Probably less if I respond well to whatever the heck they're giving me. It was less time than I expected, but it still seems like forever. I have lived without you for months, and I don't think I can quite handle another week. You might just have to break me out." He answered.

"Only a week?" I asked, putting off the last part with a laugh. "I read a few books on aorta surgery, and they said recovering coma victims would need to stay hospitalized for at least three after waking." I said confused.

He looked at me, with one of his smirks I so desperately missed. His little smiles that said 'That was so nerdy and weird, but I absolutely love it.' He looked down, pondering before replying. "Well, I guess I had good motivation."

"Must you turn everything into a flirt?" I asked, joking.

"Of course." He stated simply with a serious expression. We laughed. I walked over and kissed him. It was amazing how every time we kissed, my stomach would flip. They never got old.

He smiled up at me, then changed the subject. "So…" He started, raising his eyebrows, "What do you want to do once I get out of here? Go hot tubing? Just like old times."

I looked down smirking. "That sounds perfect."

He smiled, looking out the window. Then as if remembering something, averted his eyes back to me. "Mia came by today." Way to ruin it.

Was he serious? My eyebrows raised and I and I had to make my mouth refrain from dropping.

"Did she… say anything?" It was a stupid question. Of course she said something. But he knew what I meant.

"Surprisingly, no. I told her that I was sorry about pretending to like her while loving you –"

"Excuse me?" I questioned. Did he just say that? I mean, I know during the Mia reign _I_ was still in love with _him_, but _he_ felt the same way about _me_? He did a pretty good job of hiding it. I was shocked. I was bewildered. I was wondering why my life was turning out to be a Taylor Swift music video.

"Wh- Oh. This is going to sound stupid. I thought everyone saw through it, my act I mean, that it was obvious. I know Toby, Manny, and Emma did. They all confronted me, but I kept denying it. I thought if they had pieced things together, I thought for sure Miss Genius would. I think the way Manny put it was… (He imitated as girlish a voice as he could muster) 'Don't you see JT? You and Liberty break up after she decides to put your child up for adoption, denying you the rights of being a dad. Then, you find Mia. A mother. A girl with a kid. A kid you can be the father of, take responsibility of, and have the chance to make up for your idiotic mistakes.' Or something like that." He blushed.

Maybe the right thing for me to do was be upset. Angry or sad, either way would seem appropriate to any other girl. But I started smiling my ugly smile.

"You never stopped."

**Ya, I don't like how I ended it either. This one didn't flow. I think I really have to write it ll at one time. So, to my 10 this month, I am sorry that you waited this long (If any of you even have any anticipation for this – yes, I have that little faith in myself haha) for such a terrible chapter. **

**Maybe you liked it though? No? Oh. **

**Well Nicaraguians, hope you liked it. Haha I am sorry! I already know who the next chapter will be for. My first reader from the country of _! Mwahaha. **

**AH! So my computer like died 5 minutes ago. And my computer, after it like goes black, will still be alive for like half a minute. So I dashed upstairs to grab my charger, but I was too late. Thankfully, old dependable Microsoft saved my life. Don't own them. If I did, I would by all my readers cars. If I happened to, would you review?**

**So, again, thank you oh so much. You have NO idea how much it means to me when someone reads this. **

**:) Au revoir! **


	7. 7 Crying Into Our French Fries

**Ummm… Hi. **

**I'M SORRY! Not pointing fingers here, but you can aaaaallll blame Harry Potter. **

**He had to go and drag me over to his section of this site, and I haven't been back since. You might as well call it kidnapping. **

**But my other issue, my hard drive crashed. So, I had to send my computer in. When it returned, all my files had disappeared (including documents, pictures, downloads such as iTunes, my internet favorites list… yes I am trying to make you pity me. Is it working?). And that included this story. I just finished copy and pasting the chapters from the site onto documents. **

**But, here I am. Still going strong. I think I have lost whatever readers I had. I think I even may have lost danielle130. To you, I am SUPER sorry I never responded to your last message. I lost my inbox messages and had to find you again, and I'M SORRY. **

**Does this make it up to you?**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this chapter is beautifully and wonderfully dedicated to my FF best friend, danielle130. Without you, I would have never had the motivation, courage, and self-hate (Haha, not really you, I'm just mad at myself for being mean) to continue. I love you!**

**Let the Jibber-jabber-no idea where it is going-written by an awful person-story… TAKE OFF. **

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Lift Off. **

**= (That is a rocket) Woooooossssshhhhhhh…**

(JT POV)

Freedom: Check.

Fresh Air: Check.

Normal Food: Check.

Today had been my last day as a resident at Toronto Hospital. So, it was only a week. It felt like fifty two. Liberty had checked me out and taken me to McDonalds – the girl knows _exactly_ what I want.

"Two Large fry, two cheeseburgers, Coke and a Sprite – your order is up." The woman behind the counter handed us our food without giving us a glance. A man yelled at an employee about his French fries being cold. A man with a mop tried hopelessly to clean up a ketchup accident. I loved this.

We sat down in a booth along the window which views the playground. For a while, we just laughed. At the children, at our friends, at the world.

"Do you remember when you took me to the fair that one time?" She asked, laughing.

"How could I forget? I had to force you on the teacups. The _teacups_, Liberty."

"I hated spinning!" You knew I hated spinning! Yet you still had to pressure me into it!" She excalimed, defending herself. She looked so cute when she was pretending to be angry.

"Hat_ed_? Past tense? So that means you don't hate it anymore then?" I asked, quite cleverly I might add.

She looked surprised and nervous. "Well… okay. A few months later, my family went to an amusement park. Danny made me go on all the spinning rides. He dragged me on them against my will. And after the fourth or fifth, I kind of realized… they really weren't that bad." She looked embarrassed.

"So what you're saying is that if I took you down to the fair this weekend, you would willingly go on the teacups. Is that right?"

"It is." She said matter-of-factly, placing a ketchup covered French fry in her mouth.

"So, how'd you feel?" I asked, curiously smiling.

"Like I could throw up my entire lunch. But after I had ridden a few more, that feeling in your stomach starts to get better. You realize the fun in the whole experience."

I laughed at her.

After a moment of silent smiling, Liberty's demeanor became serious. She swirled her French fry around in her ketchup. Her other arm was resting on the table.

"What did it feel like?" She asked, not looking up at me, just down at her sole French fry.

I knew she wasn't going to elaborate, but I needed a tad more of an explanation. What was she talking about? When I first rode the teacups?

Without looking up, she realized my confusion. "When you were s-stabbed JT." It wasn't that noticeable of a stutter, but I sure noticed it. I noticed _everything_ about her. She had forced the word 'stabbed' out of her mouth, as if she hated the sound of it. But let's face it, who wouldn't hate the sound of that word?

I thought for a minute, then settled on a short summary.

"Cold." I replied simply. It was what it had felt like anyway. Cold rushing down my spine, down my back. Chills on the inside, blood on the outside. I had always thought blood was supposed to be warm, sticky. But no. It was like sudden melted ice flooding out of me. And there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. It felt cold knowing that the two guys could just leave me there – leave me there to die. I suddenly realized that Liberty, no matter how much she could read, could not in fact read my thoughts. One word could never explain the feeling.

She looked up at me, sadly. I decided to continue. I loved her. She deserved to know everything I feel.

"It was like… nothing I had ever felt before." I paused to think. "Nothing was under my control. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't move. I had to just sit there and let them win. There was nothing I could do to stop them from running away. I thought that there was no one there to possibly help me." My tone was angry at the beginning, and weak all the way through.

I looked up at just the right moment to notice a tear falling down onto the paper that was previously wrapped around her cheeseburger. Then it was my turn to stutter.

"A-As for how i-it actually _felt_…" I started choking up. I couldn't help myself, but I just couldn't bear to relive it. It was just all of a sudden. The actual pain had severely outdone my feelings. For both of our sakes, I didn't want to go on. I settled on ending here. "There really aren't words to describe it."

She nodded. She got up and walked over to the trash can. I noticed her bring her hand up to her face. I didn't know she would react like this. I mean, I sort of knew _I_ would be a bit… okay, I admit it: upset. But, I didn't think she would. Maybe she just cared about me that much… but she had been there too, why did it hurt so much when I told my point of view? Then it dawned on me. _She had been there too._ She was the reason I was out there anyways. Had she realized this? When she ran, and I followed, and she found me. She had seen me lying there, helpless, yet she helped. And that was even after I had hurt her, in a way far worse than I had been – yet, in the exact same way.

I wasn't the only one who had been stabbed that night.

**Doooooone. **

**I liked it. I hope this makes up for my wrongdoings. **

**I had trouble getting my thoughts out in the last paragraph, and even a harder time tying them all together. So, sorry. **

**But, that cannot compare to my constant struggles with the first word, or sentence for that matter. I was going to have Toby check him out of the hospital, then the nurse's POV (which I will most likely include next chapter to explain some things), then him wondering why grits were served with every meal at the hospital (but then I realized that they live in Canada, while I live in the south. I then came to the conclusion it might just be my hospital… depressing). There were a million others. I then settled on McDonalds. Wow. I didn't realize how lame that solution was until I got down here. **

**So, I already have the dedication for my next chapter. It was supposed to be this one, but desperate times call for desperate measures right? Whoever invented that saying should have put a patent on it. They would be a bagillionaire (another word added to dictionary). **

**Love you again danielle130!**

…**And to all a good night! (Too late for the Christmas part).**

**PS: The title was originally going to be Cries and Fries (or vice versa) but, I realized I already had food mixed with emotion (if you can call 'hello' an emotion), so I decided on this. **

**Love yall:)**


	8. 8 Twirl Me Around Your Room With Feeling

**I think I have a disease. A disease by the name of… Ok, all the names I was trying to come up with sounded stupid. Basically, I am a procrastinator who does not realize the lengths of periods of times. If someone asked me, I would have said I wrote the last chapter yesterday. And I think we AAAAALLL know that that is NOT true. **

**So, here I am. **

**Call me crazy, but I actually think I know what I am going to do in this chapter. And I am going to start it off with my long awaited chapter dedication. **

**This chapter is dedicated to…. (Drumroll please)….. MY #1 FRENCH READER! And… ALEXISGOLDSWORTHY, TEA, and HARRYPOTTER-MAXIMUMRIDE-4040! That's right, the only French viewer, come on down! I was waiting a while to do that. Also, it was why I ended a chapter a bit ago with "Bonjour." It was a hint. Aren't I clever? **

**Oh. Well, I think so…. **

**Self Confidence Guys.**

**And, I just added in the three reviewers. Sorry! Tea, I had to go back to chapter 4 to understand yours – It's been that long!**

**Empeza! (I had a Spanish exam today… How much do you want to bet "empeza" doesn't even mean begin?)**

**Really though, BEGIN.**

**Sorry, more. That was in January, during exams. I can't believe myself. I am trying to be short, but oh my Lord, I hate myself. Don't you all hate me too now! *Ducks behind lunch tray***

**Let's just… pretend this never happened. Deal? I'm giving you puppy dog eyes, you know you can't resist;)**

**Alright let's do this yall. (Key of Awesome – Justin Bieber reference. Go look it up on YouTube)**

(LIBERTY POV)

I should really start thinking before I say things.

So, here we were. At the fair. That disgusting, carnie populated, throw up smelling, closed toed shoe required, place. Yet, somehow, it managed to attract God knows how many people, and to sell the single best food item in the world: Funnel Cakes. Or at least, that was why I had agreed to come. That, and JT said that I had apparently promised. _I did no such thing._

It was cute. A couple at the fair. Classic Hallmark special, correct? If someone were to look at us right now, they would figure that we were in the honeymoon stage. That stage where you just started your relationship, and you think you will be together forever. Nope. We were the #1 drama film of the year sort of couple. That one that everyone went to see, the one where we break up a million times, go through heck, but you still know, because it is a movie, that they will end up together. That was us.

I'm getting lost in my thoughts.

Anyway, JT was had dragged me on all but one of the spinning rides. There were seven I had already been on, the eighth I had yet to conquer. It was named Charybdis. You know that whirlpool in the Odyssey? That one that swallows the entire ocean, and in this case my lunch, three times a day? You were fastened into seats that surrounded the entirety of the ride. You were then lifted up into the air, spun, then turned sideways, spun, then you are turning and spinning constantly like a spinning top.

We headed to the back of the line. It was a long line that would most likely last about four or five rides, enough time to gather my insanity.

JT was literally jumping up and down like a five year old. Fairs gave him adrenaline rushes.

"Man, I felt like I could ride that last one forever!" He exclaimed about the Twister.

"This is so unhealthy. You just got out of a coma JT!" I said, trying to sound stern but still giggling and smiling.

"You sound like my mother. Or Sandra, my ninety year old nurse!" He said loudly over the sounds of babies crying, children complaining, and parents yelling.

"And you sound like a crazy person," I stated simply. "Why don't I go and get us some food while you hold our place?" Thaaaaaat's it, Liberty. I would just hide until he had gone on. He wouldn't miss his chance afterwaiting for half an hour. Then, I would come back once he gets off, complaining about how terribly long the line was for the cotton candy. However, JT would surely see through that plan. I doubted he would fall for it.

He didn't.

"Oh please Liberty. Where on Earth would we put it while we were on the ride?" He asked, looking astounded. "Somebody would steal it."

Oh, JT.

I was stuck.

OK, Liberty. Hold down the hot dog.

…

I, somehow, managed.

Maybe I shouldn't have though. I would have more room to finish off the third course.

That's right. The boy took me to dinner. I guess he wasn't lying about his piggy bank stash, this place wasn't cheap.

"Order whatever you want, m'lady," He said in a British accent, "As long as you order… talking like this."

Kidding me.

Please, of course he wasn't. That would be considered normal. Which, as I have clarified, JT Yorke was anything but.

"Whatever you say darling," I responded in an equal tongue, "The lobster looks delectable."

He laughed. He scanned the room for our waiter. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted him.

"OK, here's the plan-" He began in a hurried, hushed voice.

"There's a plan?" I asked cutting him off.

"Yes there's a plan, now hush!" He said while we leaned forward, our heads nearly pressed together. "I am Lord Pimbleton of England, and you are my wife, Lady Pimbleton," He said quickly, checking on the proximity of our waiter.

"Don't we have any first names?" I asked quickly, whispering.

"The high class British don't use first names!" He said, as if I should have known.

"But it only makes sense if-"

"Good evening, I am Enrique and I will be your server for tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Our waiter had come.

We looked at him, at each other, smiled, and looked back at him.

"Personally darling," I began in my accent, "I think we should split the crab bisque for the appetizer."

"My lady," He exclaimed, clapping, "Gorgeous and brilliant!"

Our waiter began to laugh. _Laugh_. He thinks we're joking.

Like we would stand for this.

JT's face dropped. "I... I don't understand. What is so incredulous and amusing to you, my good sir?" JT asked, feigning confused. I pretended to be appalled. It wasn't too hard, seeing as I didn't even know JT had ever even _heard _of those words.

Our waiter stood aghast, looking embarrassed and astounded. "I'm sorry if I insulted you sir. I just thought your roleplaying… I thought it was funny."

JT stood up facing the waiter, flabbergasted and estranged. "Funny? Funny? You would be beheaded in my country for insulting a man and woman of such power and honor!" The waiter looked like he might cry now. I thought I might too, my tongue was about to bleed from how hard I was biting it, trying to refrain from laughing. "Now," JT said, sitting down, "We will both have a glass of water, with an orange wedge."

"An orange-?" The waiter began.

"What other fruit would we have? Blueberries? The Eastern hemisphere is the strangest place, don't you think my dear?" He asked looking at me. He smirked and then winked with his eye opposite the waiter.

"Tis, my Lord Pimbleton. What sort of name is Enrique anyhow? Now… James, Robert, Edward, those are _fine_ names."

"I'll be right back with those waters," The waiter said without looking at us, then dashed off towards the kitchens.

JT looked at me. "So, you think he's going to tell his friends he just met royalty?" He asked in his normal JT voice, his smile growing wider with every word.

"No, I don't. I think he's bribing another waiter to switch tables with him."

He gave a "probably" nod.

We both looked up at each other – And burst out laughing.

We were practically crying, earning us stares from surrounding tables. But… I honestly didn't care the slightest. _This was my JT._

We were gasping for breath, and when we finally caught them, he smiled at me.

Then he gestured to me. "Hand me your napkin," He said.

I handed it to him. "Why?" I asked as he took it.

He began splitting his own in half.

"Because. We are going to use it, along with that potted plant over there, to stash those orange slices."

**Hey there;) **

**Oh Jiberty and their shenanigans. **

**Did you liiiikkkkeeee it? Was it wooooorrrrthhh it? I think so. I kinda did like it. I kinda didn't. Not sure yet. **

**I am going through this, telling you things… **

**Oh, The Odyssey! Haha, we had a literature exam the next day. I never did finish that book. Still 2 more chapters (or books) of it. I got a 98 on the exam though. I am a MASTER BS-er. But, God, I loved that book. One of my favorites, check it out. Robert Fagles translation. But, yes Charybdis. Does it make sense? **

**I would love you so much if you watched or have watched the Odyssey episode of Arthur.**

**Did yall get my "Oh JT" thing? He was thinking about the food… Ok, I'm ruining it. **

**I don't like how I wrote the "Pimbleton" thing (which, you guessed it, is from the Suite Life on Deck). I wanted it to be more back and forth. So, go back and read it really quickly. Then laugh. Please?**

**Enrique's out there, sorry, I'm not racist or anything. Haha:) **

**Ok, done critiquing. **

**I am so sorry, again. I don't think I can ever make it up to you. Just know, that I am getting a lot less sleep than needed tonight.**

**The title, I don't know. It's an Owl City song. The Bird and the Worm. Twirling? Maybe? Well, I like it.**

… **So there. **

**See you… Huh. Does anyone really know?**


End file.
